This Interagency Agreement covers base support services provided by the U.S. Army Garrison to National Cancer Institute (NCI) at Fort Detrick. Fort Detrick is an Army Medical Installation that is home to the United States Army Medical Research and Material Command (USAMRMC), the National Cancer Institute (NCI) aka NCI-Frederick and other mission partners. The primary missions include biomedical research and development, medical material management and global telecommunications in support of research for NCI.